The Last Song
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: A última canção de amor do mundo. Uma paixão devastadora, um amor que floresce com o tempo; a balada que embala o choro dos desesperados.
1. A balada do amor

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Personagens envolvidos: Honda Kiku, Arthur Kirkland e Honda Sakura (Fem! Japan)

Fanfic dividica em dois capítulos.

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

_**x**_

_A última canção de amor do mundo. Uma paixão devastadora, um amor que floresce com o tempo; a balada que embala o choro dos desesperados._

**The Last Song**

As notas ecoavam harmoniosas pelo cômodo, estendendo-se pela casa e jardim, servindo de melodia para o bailar das folhas alaranjadas de outono que se precipitavam para formar um tapete sobre a grama esverdeada.

O responsável pelo som era Arthur Kirkland, um pianista não muito famoso, mas agradável aos ouvidos dos apreciadores de música clássica. De quando em quando, realizava concertos pela cidade, mas tinha necessidade de se refugiar em sua casa de tempos em tempos para descansar. Para o inglês, aquele isolamento relativo era necessário, mesmo que fora do trabalho continuasse a tocar o tão adorado piano. Não que fosse seu desejo, mas era seu meio de distração. O verdadeiro querer do britânico refugiado na Suíça era ajudar sua nação contra os países do Eixo, mas isso era impossível para si. Agora, só restava uma promessa a cumprir.

_**x**_

_- Que raridade o senhor me visitar, mister Honda!_

_O britânico adentrou a sala com alguma animação, já fazia um tempo que não via o amigo nipônico. Mas a parte de raridade foi exagero seu, sem conseguir esconder de todo a felicidade que lhe invadira por debaixo daquela camada de arrogância e presunção. Cumprimentaram-se com um breve abraço, apesar de se conhecerem desde que Kiku se mudara para a Inglaterra aos seis, sete anos, eles não faziam questão de muita proximidade e demonstrações excessivas de afeto. Isso não era necessário, o silêncio em si mostrava o companheirismo, mas existe uma hora em que é necessário falar para que o outro saiba o que se passa._

_- O que te traz aqui? – indagou com calma, fitando dentro dos olhos do menor; achou um brilho diferente neles, mas preferiu imaginar ser mera impressão._

_O oriental suspirou silenciosamente, deixando que o sorriso morresse aos poucos, desaparecendo até que lhe desse um ar sério, quase melancólico. Arthur estranhou a mudança, mas esperou que o japonês falasse; e esperou um "nada demais, vim apenas lhe ver", todavia, não foi isso que ouviu._

_- Quero pedir um favor._

_- Anh... – Endireitou a postura, pois o assunto parecia sério, mas tentando soar tranquilo. – Fale. Sabe que pode contar comigo, Kiku._

_Falou em um tom mais sério para passar confiança ao menor. Concordando com a cabeça, a voz deste voltou a soar pelo cômodo silencioso:_

_- Gostaria que cuidasse da minha irmã por mim, Arthur._

_O loiro sorriu de canto, altivo, como se achando toda aquela cena uma brincadeira muito tola. No fundo, estava assustado, com real medo daquele pedido. O japonês amava a irmã e a protegia tanto! Algo estava errado ali – só não sabia dizer o quê._

_- Do que está falando, Kiku? Qual é a piada?_

_O mencionado suspirou mais uma vez pacientemente, já sabendo por alto quais reações ele poderia ter. Voltou a fitá-lo dentro dos olhos esmeraldas, mostrando que não brincava – apesar do mindinho de uma das mãos estar estendido em um jeito bem infantil e típico de japoneses para selar uma promessa. Arthur o conhecia bem, quantas vezes não o vira quando eram crianças?_

_- Por favor... Prometa-me, Arthur._

_Intimidado com toda aquela convicção, o britânico engoliu a seco, uma gota de suor frio escorrendo pela lateral da face, por mais que a temperatura ambiente fosse deveras agradável. Não era quente ou abafado, mas também não era frio, e sim ameno. Acabou por se render, perguntaria depois, pelo simples fato de saber interpretar aquele olhar. Vira poucas vezes, mas o suficiente para saber: "sem perguntas, por favor"._

_- Certo. – Moveu o corpo sobre a poltrona, enlaçando o dedo menor ao dele. – Eu prometo – fez uma pausa, precisando reunir certa dose de coragem para falar ao outro, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo. Não deixaria nada passar, não poderia se permitir a esse luxo. – Agora me conte. O que houve?_

_Kiku quem desfez o enlace, endireitando o corpo no sofá, sendo seguido pelo outro, vendo uma criada entrar carregando uma bandeja com o chá. Fez um maneio para agradecer, esperando que ela saísse para tomar um gole no líquido quente, apreciado o aroma e gosto lentamente antes de se preocupar em responder._

_- Eu... Ficarei fora por um tempo._

_- Por quê? – Franziu o cenho antes de tocar na asa da xícara, encarando o nipônico. – Aonde vai? E... Por quanto tempo?_

_- Arthur... – abaixou o olhar, contornando os desenhos do utensílio com as pontas dos dedos. Tinha ensaiado várias maneiras de falar, mas nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente. Acabou por decidir que o melhor era ser direto e franco. – Fui convocado para a guerra._

_A notícia veio como uma bomba._

_O conflito já batia à porta dos países já há alguns anos, mas ver alguém tão próximo de si prestes a se envolver nela era... frustrante. Triste, mas especialmente frustrante – e assim o era também para Kiku, que nem inglês era, apesar de ser naturalizado no país. Tudo bem, até admitia ser mais britânico do que japonês, de tanto tempo que não pisava em sua terra natal._

_Arthur queria entrar na batalha, mas não podia. Kiku desejava se afastar da guerra, mas não devia. Suas frustrações eram contrárias, mas a dor se projetava do mesmo modo. Os olhares rebaixados ergueram-se de modo cúmplice, trocando um sorriso pequeno, triste e melancólico. Apesar de tudo, companheiros; mesmo que um invejasse ao outro silenciosamente, não precisavam falar mais nada, cada um sabia bem o que o outro pensava naquele momento._

_Kiku deu instruções ao loiro, pedindo que não continuasse ali, pois a batalha poderia chegar até mesmo à ilha. Aconselhou-o a se mudar e, mesmo que o japonês teimasse em tentar esconder, Arthur via algum desespero dentro dos olhos castanhos, então concordou com tudo. Era medo do desconhecido, do que se seguiria e da incerteza do futuro. Não, Arthur não entendia isso, mas... Ficou abalado. Kiku era sempre tão corajoso, sempre se fazia de forte! E iria partir tão brevemente... A despedida foi dolorosa. Arthur disse para o nipônico escrever, fazendo-o concordar e prometer, só então se fez o aperto de mão. Um aperto firme, sem hesitações. Mas precisavam de algum conforto, alguma garantia de que iriam se ver novamente. Um abraço de fez presente, apenas um ou dois segundos mais demorado que os de praxe._

_- Até breve, Kiku._

_- Até... Arthur._

_Porque dizer adeus era doloroso demais._

_**x**_

Arthur fechou os olhos, deixando que os dedos pairassem sobre as teclas de marfim, inclinando a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que a franja pendesse ao lado da face. Abriu as pálpebras, focalizando a visão no teto claro, virando o corpo, ficando a apoiar apenas uma das mãos sobre o piano. Os olhos esverdeados localizaram a porta entreaberta, fazendo que por um segundo o inglês arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas, mas logo entendeu quem era. Suavizou a expressão, dando as costas ao instrumento.

- Pode entrar, Sakura. Já está na hora, não é?

- Sim...

A voz delicada se projetou baixa, mas em um volume audível ao inglês dentro da ampla saleta. A garota se revelou, colocando-se para dentro do recinto e fechando a porta atrás de si, ofereceu ao loiro um pequeno sorriso após ajeitar a saia do vestido azul claro que se abria a partir da cintura, marcando o corpo esguio, sem muitas curvas, mas atraente do seu próprio modo. A menina em questão tinha traços orientais, embora peculiares, com os cabelos em um tom castanho e olhos ambarinos. As sapatilhas que possuíam um pequeno salto ecoaram contra o piso à medida que ela se aproximava do rapaz.

- Não precisa ouvir escondida, Sakura.

- Desculpe-me... – Riu baixo, fechando os olhos, com um leve rubor a tingir as bochechas. – É que o senhor estava tão concentrado, não quis incomodar.

Arthur maneou a cabeça negativamente, em um gesto silencioso que dizia "você não incomoda", o olhar reprovador sobre a figura feminina. Não por entrar no ambiente e sim por continuar o chamando de senhor mesmo após já fazer alguns meses que moravam sob o mesmo teto. Sakura entendeu a mensagem, murmurando um pedido de desculpas.

- Suas aulas já terminaram?

- Sim! O professor acabou de ir embora. Falou que tinha pressa e mandou-lhe cumprimentos.

- Certo. Falo com ele depois... Sente-se aqui.

O maior se levantou, fazendo com que a diferença de altura ficasse clara. Uma barreira de intransponíveis vinte e cinco centímetros, mas Sakura já estava acostumada. Concordando com o que lhe era dito, tomou o lugar do inglês ao banco, mas manteve as mãos postas delicadamente sobre as pernas. Além de protetor, Arthur era seu professor particular de piano; mais uma aula para ocupar-lhe os dias da semana, não que desgostasse. Achava lindo o instrumento, apesar de pensar não possuir o mesmo talento que Arthur, gostava, mesmo que interiormente encontrava-se várias vezes pensando que o loiro arranjava-lhe aulas para evitar que perguntasse de seu irmão.

Na cidade todos falavam que o inglês era um homem bondoso que, além de ter muito talento para a música, acolhera uma garota que ficara órfã devido à guerra. Não era verdade, Kiku escrevia com alguma frequência – mesmo que esta fosse pouca. Sempre que vinha uma carta, entregava diretamente para Arthur sem reclamar, pois confiava nele, quem sempre lhe apresentava a parte direcionada a si sem ler – ao menos era o que a garota deduzia, pois as folhas vinham dobradas com a perfeição característica com a qual seu irmão agia (ou tentava o fazer, na maioria das vezes). E Arthur sempre lhe perguntava o que estava escrito, o que lhe fazia crer que o loiro abria o envelope, lia apenas o que lhe era de direito e depois repassava para si o que Kiku permitia.

Muitas, muitas e muitas vezes sentira ímpetos de abrir o envelope por si mesma ou de revirar o escritório do britânico em busca das cartas, pois tinha certeza de que o mais velho amenizava os fatos para si. O problema era que esse modo de agir ia contra seus princípios e especialmente por não ter a coragem de quebrar a confiança que o pianista tinha em si. Conhecia-o há muito tempo, poderia dizer sem medo que era o rapaz com quem tinha mais contato, mesmo antes de morar com ele. Quando ele ia à casa em que os Honda moravam na Inglaterra, tomavam chá juntos; o que não queria dizer que conversavam muito ou fizesse que deixasse de ficar tímida na frente dele – embora a japonesa (que preferia muito mais se considerar inglesa pelo fato de não se lembrar do País do Sol Nascente) estivesse se acostumando e até disfarçando após tanto Arthur cobrar-lhe essa atitude.

Havia um momento do dia em que não conseguia se controlar: nas aulas de piano. Ele acabava se aproximando demais de si, colocando as mãos quase a roçarem para mostrar-lhe algum acorde ou nota que estava errando – o que não era difícil, pois suas mãos eram bem diferentes das de Arthur, não conseguia fazer o mesmo que ele sem alguma dificuldade. Os dedos dele trabalhavam pelas teclas com rapidez, despertando-lhe dois sentimentos: admiração e inveja. Inveja porque não conseguia ser tão boa quanto ele, apesar do loiro sempre a elogiar para que não desanimasse... Pura bondade. Se a oriental fosse responder com sinceridade, falaria que não tocava bem e era um desastre, apesar de se esforçar. Optava sempre por sorrir e agradecer. E admiração por motivos mais do que claros para qualquer pessoa. Apesar de reclamar (e muito), era um músico que possuía algum prestígio, além de ser uma boa pessoa, por mais que negasse e preferisse se isolar.

Ao pensar nessas coisas, tinha de se controlar para não suspirar, levando as mãos discretamente ao peito com a aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos quando suas peles finalmente se encostaram. Foi apenas por um breve instante, entretanto o suficiente para que suas bochechas fossem tingidas de escarlate. O problema foi Arthur perceber.

- O que houve, Sakura? Seu rosto está vermelho.

O mais velho perguntou com visível preocupação. Não poderia deixar que ela adoecesse! Aproximou-se, pousando uma das mãos na testa da menor por debaixo da franja, na intenção de verificar a temperatura. Teve a impressão de sua mão esquentava, sem reparar que a face dela parecia em brasas. Nervosamente, a garota balançou as mãos até que tomasse coragem para afastar o rapaz de si.

- Estou bem...!

- Não parece – retrucou com seriedade. – Se não estiver se sentindo bem, deixamos a aula para depois. Descanse até a hora do chá.

Aquele tom era de quem não aceitaria ser contrariado, então lhe restou concordar, levantando-se e murmurando um "com licença", andando calmamente até a porta. Foi só fechá-la atrás de si que saiu disparada pelo corredor afora, subindo as escadas que davam para o segundo andar e fechando a única barreira que a separava do resto do mundo que era aquela casa, trazendo-lhe a privacidade que queria.

Com a entrada devidamente restrita, encostou-se à madeira, fechando os olhos e suspirando pesadamente. Arrastou o corpo até que se sentasse no chão, sem ligar para caso o vestido se sujasse – fato do qual duvidava muito, pois aquela casa era impecavelmente limpa. Se toda vez que se tocassem seu coração ficasse ao ponto de explodir, não sabia se iria aguentar. Abraçou os joelhos, respirando fundo e soltando o ar lentamente em seguida e repetindo o gesto diversas vezes até que o tremor que lhe acometia as mãos passasse.

Parecia ser hora de rever seus sentimentos pelo britânico, pois não era normal aquele modo de agir... Apoiou a testa nos joelhos, fechando os olhos e encolhendo o corpo. Arthur estava em suas lembranças mais antigas.

_**x**_

_- Arthur, entre!_

_Ouviu um "com licença" ser murmurado e, ansiosa para ver Arthur, a quem muito já vira e conversara um pouco por ele sempre andar com seu irmão, Sakura estava tentando visualizá-lo da fresta que abrira na porta. Só conseguiu os cabelos loiros que pareciam se aproximar junto a Kiku do escritório. Gelou, saindo correndo e voltando a se sentar junto às bonecas no canto do local. Tinha trago-as para lá na intenção de ficar com o irmão mais velho, mesmo que não fossem conversar. Não precisavam de palavras, a própria companhia um do outro, cada um em seu canto, era o suficiente. Pegou um dos brinquedos e simulou uma brincadeira, ouvindo as dobradiças rangerem e os passos adentrarem o local._

_- Sakura, venha cá. Cumprimente o Arthur._

_A garota obedeceu, colocando-se de pé a abraçar uma das bonecas, aproximando-se timidamente do irmão que lhe sorria de modo a passar confiança. Segurou a ponta do vestido com uma das mãos, fazendo uma pequena reverência. Mesmo sendo nova – uma criança – já sabia as boas maneiras._

_- Boa tarde, Arthur..._

_O garoto loiro retribuiu o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça, parecendo irritado. Um pouco intimidada, voltou para o canto do lugar, sem ver que o visitante cochichava algo no ouvido de seu irmão, arrancando-lhe um pequeno riso. Como estava de costas, tentou não se deixar dominar para que não acabasse espiando o que eles faziam, mas ficando tão entretida com seu próprio jogo que não reparou em Kiku saindo e deixando ela e o menino a sós._

_Vendo-se só com a garota, resolveu que puxaria um assunto, sempre precisavam do japonês para que um diálogo fosse executado. Saiu de trás da escrivaninha, fingindo olhar alguns livros na imensa estante até que se aproximasse o suficiente de onde ela estava, abaixando-se ao seu lado, acabando por tapar parcialmente a luz solar que adentrava pela janela._

_- O que está fazendo?_

_- Brincando._

_Arthur fechou os olhos, sorrindo com um tique nervoso. Era óbvio!_

_- Sim... Mas de quê?_

_Voltou a encará-la a tempo de ver que finalmente atraíra atenção dos olhos âmbar, mas estes tinham um brilho cético. Dessa vez era ela quem achava a resposta óbvia._

_- De casinha._

_- Que idiota! – Riu-se, sentando-se no chão ao lado dela. – Qual a graça disso?_

_- Você teria que brincar para descobrir – abaixou novamente a cabeça para as bonecas, embora as bochechas ganhassem um leve rubor. Não achava idiota, mas se o loiro o achava deveria ser uma crítica para que crescesse..._

_- Eu não. Isso é brincadeira para garotas – torceu o nariz._

_- Então... Quando eu crescer, vou ser a noiva de Arthur. E então vamos poder ficar juntos... Eu, ele e meu irmão._

_Segurou a boneca, como se realmente conversasse com ela, o rubor ficando mais forte, embora o garoto não visse. Ele torceu o nariz, encolheu os ombros e ficou com a face completamente avermelhada, cruzando os braços e ficando de pé, atrevendo-se a achar fofa aquela fala. Em sua idade infantil, agradeceu por logo o nipônico chegar, abstendo-o de falar que era uma besteira, todavia não o achava, pois realmente queria ficar com Kiku e Sakura para sempre..._

_**x**_

A garota revelou os olhos, embora ninguém estivesse lá para vê-los e ela não fizesse questão de focalizar a visão. O coração batia descompassado, bombeando o sangue para suas bochechas mais uma vez, fazendo com que se sentisse levemente febril, logo, optou por deitar um pouco. Talvez assim pudesse se controlar... Suspirou, retirando os sapatos e deixado o corpo pender sobre a cama, fechando os olhos. Respirava fundo e soltava o ar diversas vezes de modo lento, pensativa; sentindo o coração se aquecer ao visualizar a face de Arthur em sua mente, imaginando que talvez gostasse dele... E a muito mais tempo do que poderia supor.

Queria falar com ele, mas antes conversar com Kiku, o que seria difícil. A última carta era de dois meses atrás. De tanto a ler, já decorara alguns trechos.

"_Querida irmã,_

_Mais uma vez, como está? Espero que esteja se dando bem com Arthur, não está dando muito trabalho, está? Ele disse-me que aprecia sua companhia e é divertido te ensinar, mas não o canse demais, não é bom para ele._

_Não sei se posso dizer que as coisas estão tranquilas, acho que você não acreditaria mesmo que falasse. Mas creio que não há motivos para preocupações, pois o máximo que me ocorrera foi uma pequena infecção, já devidamente tratada. Não sinto nada quanto a isso, o que é bom, pois a batalha real continua se aproximando (...)"_

A carta em si estendia-se por mais algumas folhas, mas Sakura se atinha ao início dela: estava preocupada tanto com Kiku quanto Arthur. O jeito como ele disse que seria ruim para o inglês se cansar... E a iminência de seu irmão estar em uma batalha. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, caso pensasse positivo, tudo acabaria bem. A japonesa acabou por adormecer em meio a visões de seu irmão, ela e Arthur – juntos, felizes e em paz.

_**x**_

E então? Gostaram? Não? Deixe um review do mesmo jeito, yay~ 8D

Lembrando que próximo capítulo é o final.

Beijos~


	2. A canção do desespero

Aqui está o segundo e último capítulo. Não teve revisão, só para avisar... ,_, Mas espero que gostem!

Boa leitura.

_**x**_

Sakura só desceu do quarto na hora do jantar, já banhada e trajando um vestido diferente, dessa vez em tom rosa claro, acentuando-lhe a delicadeza, com direito a um bolero branco de mangas longas por cima das alças largas, combinando com as rendas alvas costuradas na barra da peça única. Após adentrar o local das refeições, podia-se ver que a extensa mesa coberta por uma toalha branca rendada já estava posta, com variados tipos de pratos sobre a mesma. As cadeiras de mogno estavam alinhadas perfeitamente contra o móvel, dando a impressão de brilhar mediante a iluminação provinda do lustre que pendia do teto e impedia que as trevas vindas das janelas baixas também pintadas de branco – em contraste com as paredes de tom pastel - que estavam com as cortinas finas abertas dominassem o lugar. A garota sentou-se ao lado do inglês que estava, por sua vez, na ponta da mesa, com a criada atrás de si.

- Se sente melhor? – Indagou assim que viu a menor se acomodar.

- Sim – sorriu de maneira tímida, retribuindo o olhar que lhe foi direcionado. – Só precisava descansar mesmo. Desculpe-me por incomodá-lo.

- Sem problemas – maneou uma das mãos elegantemente, esboçando um meio sorriso. – Fico feliz que esteja melhor, tente se cuidar mais.

A nipônica concordou, não conseguindo evitar que um suave rubor tomasse cona mais uma vez de suas bochechas, contudo, dessa vez Arthur não percebera, pois a comida estava sendo colocada em seus devidos pratos pela serviçal – uma das únicas da casa, já que o inglês preferia evitar amontoados pessoas. Começaram a comer calmamente a refeição preparada pelas mãos da cozinheira experiente, deliciando-se com as habilidades dela; isso até a campainha soar pelo ambiente, fazendo com que se entreolhassem. A empregada foi atender a porta mediante as ordens, mas logo retornou, cochichando no ouvido do britânico que o assunto era com ele.

- Vou ver o que é. Volto já, Sakura.

Após a dama conceder-lhe permissão, Arthur levantou-se e retirou-se do ambiente, tomando o caminho até a porta de entrada, desencostando-a e vendo um rapaz ligeiramente mais baixo que si com cabelos igualmente loiros e olhos claros. Ele trajava uma espécie de uniforme que estava um pouco surrado, fazendo com que Arthur franzisse uma das sobrancelhas e arqueasse a outra.

Não tardou para que fossem ouvidos gritos e exclamações, o que causou súbita preocupação na japonesa que, até então, aguardava pacientemente para terminar a janta junto ao inglês. Levantou-se e rumou até a entrada, com a criada a seus pés, ambas surpreendendo-se com a cena: o cavalheiro britânico balançava o outro rapaz pelas vestes, arfando e a face queimando em fúria enquanto bradava sons incompreensíveis no meio da tensão do momento. Sakura se aproximou de modo que conseguisse apoiar as mãos nos ombros dele e afastá-lo do garoto. Quando isto aconteceu, Arthur rosnou e livrou-se das mãos delicadas de modo brusco, dando as costas e caminhando para longe dali.

A garota realmente não entendia o que se passava, até tentando chamar o loiro, mas não foi ouvida. Virou-se então para o rapaz que tentava ajeitar as vestes e agora trazia o cenho franzido.

- Com licença... O que houve?

O loiro bufou.

- Só vim dar um aviso e depois que ele ouviu partiu para cima de mim! Maldito.

Sakura estremeceu, Arthur era um pouco estourado... Mas não pensou nisso, esqueceu-se de pedir desculpas por ele, soltando a respiração de maneira lenta; sem saber o motivo, aquela simples palavra – aviso – ecoou em sua cabeça, dando-lhe um sentimento de preocupação, fazendo com que seu coração pesasse. Teve dificuldade de fazer sua voz sair.

- Qual aviso...?

- Ah... – os olhos claros miraram o céu por um momento, franzindo o cenho. – Parece que um amigo dele morreu. Encontraram uma carta com este endereço junto ao corpo, então mandaram comunicar...

A voz do rapaz desapareceu. Um amigo morrer? Arthur não tinha outro amigo além de Kiku, não um amigo tão próximo que estava na guerra, ao menos. Os olhos ambarinos perderam o foco, enquanto seus pés moveram-se maquinalmente para dentro da casa, deixando com a empregada a tarefa de recompensar o rapaz – único motivo que ele permanecera ali. Sentia-se zonza com a notícia, apoiando-se na base do corrimão de madeira da escada que dava para o segundo andar. Ali se sentou no primeiro degrau, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Como? Seria uma batalha? Ou a infecção que ele dissera ter tido não havia realmente melhorado e fez com que falecesse? Sentindo-se sozinha e desamparada, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou ali, silenciosamente.

_**x**_

Na casa, era apenas audível o som dos ponteiros do grande relógio disposto na sala. O pêndulo movia-se ritmicamente para a direita e esquerda, acompanhando o tic-tac proveniente dos ponteiros. Quanto tempo teria passado? Sakura ergueu a face, piscando os olhos avermelhados de maneira lenta, como se pudesse ficar cega depois de tanto choro dolorido ao menor movimento mais brusco que fizesse. Enxugou o rastro deixado pelas lágrimas em sua pele, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade, precisando do apoio da escada mais uma vez. Como estaria Arthur? Precisava vê-lo... Tinha sido egoísta, ele também estava sofrendo, e não o deixara compartilhar da sua dor.

Os passos se deram vacilantes, arrastando-se pelo chão com fragilidade, como se a qualquer momento os joelhos fossem ceder. As pernas doíam ao andar de tanto tempo que ficara sentada, sem se mover; o corpo inteiro latejava ao menor movimento, mas não se preocupou em olhar a marcação do servo do tempo. Demorou mais que o normal para chegar até a porta da sala em que Arthur sempre tocava piano, podendo ouvir sons do instrumento à medida que se aproximava. Era diferente do que estava acostumado, não era suave e acolhedor... E sim melancólico, pesado e triste. Quase macabro. Apoiou-se na maçaneta e bateu na madeira duas vezes, chamando o nome do inglês, mas sem obter resposta.

- Arthur...?

Chamou mais uma vez, agora mais alto, tentando se sobrepor à música. A garganta arranhar, umidecendo em seguida os lábios com a língua. Não obteve resposta, então girou a maçaneta, feliz por descobrir não estar trancada, colocando-se para dentro do recinto.

A garota se assustou ao perceber que até mesmo o local parecia mudar conforme a melodia que o britânico extraía das teclas de marfim. Sentiu um arrepio, não eram os raios mornos do sol que adentravam o local pela janela que ficava a lateral do piano e sim os raios prateados da lua que batiam contra os olhos do inglês, fazendo com que as marcas nas faces dele brilhassem, dando a impressão de que chorava, por mais que os olhos estivessem secos no presente momento. Parecia haver uma neblina no local, mas era impressão dos seus olhos turvos; o único que acompanhava os dedos ágeis do pianista era o vento assobiando macabro lá fora.

Arthur parecia alheio, a expressão vazia. Não se virou para ela com um sorriso quando entrou - o que seria o natural – assustando-a um pouco. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, engolindo a vontade de desabar mais uma vez. Oh...! Admirava... Amava tanto Arthur. Achava-o tão forte! Doía-lhe vê-lo daquele modo, mas agora tinha de apoiá-lo.

- Arthur...

- Irônico, não? – Sorriu de canto com um quê de tristeza. – Precisou disso tudo para me chamar só pelo nome.

Fechou os olhos, diminuindo a velocidade das mãos, sentindo que ela parava atrás de si. O loiro não viu, mas a mulher engoliu a seco, apertando as mãos contra o corpo, hesitando no impulso que tinha de abraçá-lo.

- Por que ele tinha de ir primeiro...? Não é justo isso. Eu quem deveria ir à frente.

- Não fale isso! – Exasperou-se, conseguindo controlar o tom de voz, mas colocando um pé a frente do corpo. As palavras começaram a falhar. – Nós ainda... Podemos ficar juntos. Assim... Não ficaremos sozinhos.

Sorriu fraco, tentando confiar naquilo. Tinha dito quando menor que desejava morar para sempre com seu irmão e Arthur e, ainda agora, esse desejo não mudara. Estava sendo egoísta? Sim, sabia que sim. Absorta em seus pensamentos assustou-se quando viu que ele se inclinara de modo a observá-la.

- Você promete?

Prendeu a respiração naqueles instantes, tinha receio do que ouviria, mas uma fagulha de felicidade se acendeu em meio à escuridão proposta pela dor da ocasião, soltando o ar com lentidão. Não se segurou mais e envolveu o rapaz pelo pescoço com gentileza, sentindo que o abraço era retribuído com força. Ele também se sentia só... Mas, ao pensar que ele não deixava as lágrimas correrem com naturalidade por ter medo de parecer fraco, não conseguiu evitar. Sentiu como ele agarrou-se desesperado a si. Chorou. Chorou por Kiku, por si, por ele. E já não sabia o que fazer para parar de chorar. Se pudesse ao menos fazer com que doesse menos dele, faria. Não importando o que custasse.

_**x**_

As pálpebras abriram-se lentamente, mas precisou apertá-las mais uma vez com força para se acostumar com a claridade que lhe feria os olhos. Os raios de início da manhã entravam através do vidro, varrendo os vestígios da noite que, por sinal, tinha despido as árvores quase que por completo, fazendo que o chão ficasse praticamente oculto pelas folhas de variadas cores. Seria um cenário bonito, mas neste momento parecia solitário e mórbido. Sakura desapoiou a face dos braços que estavam sobre o banco do piano, olhando em volta com a letargia característica do despertar. Sentia tanto a garganta quanto os lábios secos, fazendo com que sibilasse "Arthur" sem extrair nenhum som. Nada dele. Será que tinha sonhado? Não... Seu corpo ainda pesava e os olhos ardiam de seu choro intenso da noite anterior.

Precisou de um esforço absurdo para se levantar, era como se um mundo tivesse caído sobre si. Como uma notícia podia abalar tanto duas vidas...? Estava satisfeita, pois, apesar do irmão longe, acreditava que ele ficaria bem. Ia escrever perguntando o que ele achava de Arthur em sua próxima carta, mas não teve tempo para isso. Gemeu de dor ao ficar de pé, sua mente vazia, optando por tentar não pensar em mais nada. Tantas imagens, mas não se fixava em nenhuma. Era como pensar em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo!

Nem tentaria pensar. Estava preocupada com Arthur. Iria procurá-lo – era o melhor que fazia.

Como não o encontrara no primeiro andar, subiu ao segundo, resolvendo olhar primeiro no quarto dele. Sabia que ele nunca trancava as portas para caso precisasse de algo – tão gentil da sua parte! – então apenas a entreabriu, com medo de acordá-lo caso dormisse. Assustou-se com o que viu.

Arthur. Caído. No chão.

Trêmulo e gemendo de dor, parecia se contorcer, com dificuldades de respirar. O suor estava escorrendo frio por sua face e o coração palpitava descontrolado em seu peito, causando inúmeras pontadas de dor. Sufoco, letargia. Nada viu, nada sentiu.

Foi a primeira e última vez que ela gritou.

A empregada ouviu o som desesperado ressoar até a cozinha, assustando-se e logo indo ao encalce do barulho. Encontrou a nipônica ao lado do patrão, massageando-lhe as costas enquanto tentava erguê-lo. Estava rodeada por vários cacos de vidro que, ao longe, pareciam diamantes. _"Um médico"_, a mais jovem balbuciou, dividida entre chamar o nome do inglês para reanimá-lo.

"_Arthur, Arthur... Arthur."_

Uma vez mais, as lágrimas correram. Correram junto a um sorriso. Um sorriso desesperador. Tinha medo do que se seguiria.

Assim que o médico chegou, Sakura foi obrigada a abandonar o quarto, mas mesmo que lhe pedissem para descansar, não conseguia. Estava cansada, mas a adrenalina, a expectativa a mantinha acordada, caminhando _desesperadamente_ de um lado ao outro. Sobressaltava-se ao menor barulho, virando-se inúmeras vezes, de súbito, em busca da porta, decepcionando-se em quase todas elas. Quase.

- E então? O que houve? Como ele está?

Já tinha controlado as lágrimas, mas não o corpo. As mãos pressionavam uma a outra de puro nervosismo.

- Sinto ter de dar-lhe esta notícia, Srta. Honda, mas ele não resistiu à dose do remédio que tomara. Posso presumir apenas que ele errou a dose, pois ele já tomava o medicamento antes... No caso dele, que já tinha o coração fraco, foi fatal. Sinto muito.

As palavras ecoaram na cabeça da garota. E não ouviu mais nada. Elas se repetiam e repetiam, deixando seu corpo paralisado.

_**x**_

Na semana seguinte, foi um alvoroço.

Sakura já não saía do quarto, todos ficavam com pena e a deixavam em paz._ "Coitadinha"_, diziam, _"perdeu o irmão e o guardião"_. Ela estava sozinha agora. Completamente só, mesmo rodeada de conhecidos. Se sentir solitário em uma multidão é mais fácil do que parece.

Quando foi levar comida para a japonesa no final da tarde, não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Ficou apreensiva... Já ia anoitecer! Onde ela estaria?

Ninguém imaginava que ela se encontrava muito longe dali, tinha escapado pela manhã. Sem se importar com nada, caminhava pelas ruas de uma Inglaterra destruída pela guerra, as casas do bairro abandonadas e várias destruídas. O silêncio era mortal, quebrado apenas pela voz baixa e delicada que cantarolava não a canção que lhe aquecia o coração, mas aquela que se cravou em sua alma tocada pelos dedos firmes de Arthur. Era como um réquiem, o réquiem da destruição que se alastrava pelo continente. O sorriso estava congelado em seus lábios, lágrimas já não corriam mais, a fonte havia secado.

O que restava? O que restava a si? Lembranças. Lembranças amargas, doces e tristes. A guerra aniquilou com tudo. Ela roubara vidas, vidas pequenas e agonizantes de quem tinha muito a cantar e sorrir. Restava agora apenas o silêncio amargo dos que ficaram. E aquele pequeno brinquedo que Arthur, tão solitário sofrendo em silêncio, a deixara. Não precisava de um testamente para saber que ele falava consigo, o inglês quereria sua presença... Ele a amava, de fato, como viera a descobrir tarde demais através das cartas trocadas com seu irmão. Ah...! Conheciam-se há tanto. Deduzia cada linha e não estava de todo errada. Mas ficara enlouquecida. Se tivessem mais tempo... Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido!

Era perigoso – sabia que era – mas não a importava. Seguia as imagens daqueles que lhe eram mais queridos, sem ter conhecimento da verdade, deixando-se levar por seus pés até sua antiga casa. Aquele era seu lar, por mais destruído e abandonado que agora estivesse. Ali possuía lembranças de Kiku e Arthur que partiram antes do conflito. Quanto tempo mais duraria? Já não reconhecia nada, nem mesmo sua própria voz, rouca e afogada no seu próprio ser. Sentou-se em frente a uma fotografia que tinha o vidro partido, seria como uma premonição do que estava por vir. Nenhum lugar era suficiente seguro quando se havia um conflito de tal proporção.

Ali era sua casa. A canção escapava por entre os vidros quebrados, chamando a atenção de alguma eventual alma que ali estivesse. Não deu outra, a porta se entreabriu com um estrondo, mas a única coisa que os militares tiveram tempo de ver foi o sorriso insano de uma pequena garota. A última coisa que ela sentiu foi o frio do metal roçando em seu queixo e dedos finos e frágeis, os olhos sem nada realmente enxergar.

Um disparo e tudo se desfez em vermelho.

Entre aqueles que sobraram, manchando-se de sangue, apenas uma lágrima foi derramada.

**Fim**

Não me matem, ok? Ha ha ha...

Agora que a fic foi finalizada, quero dedicar ao Gabriel. Já faz tempo que estou devendo algo para você ler, né? Espero que tenha gostado, de verdade. Saiba que mesmo que não nos falemos mais com tanta frequência, vai ter sempre uma amiga aqui para contar quando precisar.

Bem, é isso! Espero que todos tenham gostado, no final, hahah!

Reviews~?


End file.
